


Art for the fic: Like A Dying Star

by varjohaltija



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:32:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varjohaltija/pseuds/varjohaltija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agents of SHIELD Big Bang Round Two. Art for the wonderful, adorable fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/2290046"> Like A Dying Star</a> by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys">plinys</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for the fic: Like A Dying Star

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like A Dying Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290046) by [plinys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plinys/pseuds/plinys). 



The 084 been in a the cell for approximately three days, if her internal clock was anything to go by, and already she had figured out fourteen possible ways to escape.

  
Six that could possibly result in minor injury.  
Five of which she could do without anybody noticing.  
Three that involved the person currently standing guard and an air duct down the hall.  
And one that would result in lots of explosions.

 

 

“And you actually like this?”

 

 

 

 


End file.
